We will investigate the impact of alcohol on work related performance. Comparisons of diverse amounts of alcohol with placebo will employ a series of double-blind cross-over experiments. Caffeine withdrawal effects will also be investigated. In addition, we will focus on female-male differences in response to alcohol. The design will include testing of females at the mid luteal vs. early follicular phases of the menstrual cycle. While data on a range of tasks are to be collected, emphasis is placed on performance in a unique experimental simulation setting that provides validated information on functioning in white collar occupations. The proposed research is designed 1. to examine the effects of substance use and abuse (caffeine and alcohol) on various aspects of white collar task performance, 2. to elucidate possible relationships between blood levels and complex performance, 3. to determine the effects of substance dosage on complex task performance, 4. to determine the effects of substance withdrawal on task performance, 5. to determine the extent to which parallels in the effects of substances on simpler and on more complex aspects of performance exist and 6. to investigate whether male-female as well as female cycle differences in response to alcohol, if any, extend to complex task settings. A third stimulation scenario will be modified (as needed) and validated to provide for more efficient comparison of within treatment (e.g., two drug levels vs. placebo) conditions in research on items 1 through 6 as applicable.